Running Away
by HoneyBeeBunny
Summary: Harry runs after the war, but what happens when the supernatural world is thrown back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is the people who have come alive. Howard Thurman

You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose; oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Running Away**

_I can't remember Anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel the scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up I can not see_

_That there is not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me_

_One- Metallica_

Mike Williams suddenly sat bolt upright. His bare toned chest heaved up and down with his panted breaths. A cold sweat made his skin shimmer in the moon light. Mike's wild deep green eyes flickered around the shabby room quickly. As if seeing the rotting corpses that haunt his dreams. Slowly he calmed his breathing and racing heart. Gathering his wits he realized where he was, in his apartment not the bloodied battlefield that Hogwarts was the last time he was there. Mike's eyes flashed to the door on his left and stared at it for a few moments; when nothing happened he sent a muttered 'thank-you' to Merlin for silencing charms. There was no reason that _he_ should be aware of his nightmares.

Mike stood from the over used green sofa he used as a bed and made his way towards the attached kitchen. He went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass ignoring the ones depicting Spongebob and other cartoon characters for one that was clear. Pulling the glass out he pivoted to the sink, turned on the cold water and filled the glass halfway.

He raised it to his dry lips and then lowered it without taking a sip. Mike looked at the glass with is emerald green eyes seemingly mesmerized by the ordinary object to an outsider, but internally Mike was trying to distract himself from the nightmare that had awoken him moments before. It amazed Mike what a debate a simple thing like a glass filled halfway could provide. It apparently divided the world into two, pessimists and optimists. Is the glass half full or half empty? So, what did that make people like him? Those who do not believe it is half-full or half-empty, but simply halfway?

He sighed setting the glass down with a ker-plunk on the counter with the other dirty dishes that had been stacked. It seemed that even now he couldn't escape his past, the nightmares plagued him here in this no named town in Ohio just the same as they did in England. But there were differences. There he had friends no matter how over barring and annoying they had been. Also, he had gone by a different name there. Then there was the fact that he had bounced from the normal world where he lived with abusive relatives to the magical world where a psychotic serial killer and his minions bent on world domination were determined to have his head on a platter.

Yes, Mike Williams once upon a time was Harry Potter and had a very exciting life. It had been difficult and yet simple. He missed those he left, but could not delude himself into believing that they missed him.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

"It's your fault that Fred's dead!" Ginny Weasley yelled her face an odd mixture of bright red and pale white. "You gave yourself up to be killed, but had to wait until after my brother died," she sobbed choking on the last word.

Harry said nothing; he just listened to her rant feeling the knife in his gut twist a little more with each and every accusation she made. He could not object, could not voice a single protest. Harry lacked the voice and even the will to defend himself. Mostly because the exact accusations that flowed so easily from her mouth were the exact same ones that he himself had thought of and kept him up until the wee hours of the morning when exhaustion claimed him, and nightmares beset him. The same accusations that, he had wrestled with for weeks and in some cases years.

"Ginny," Hermione protested weakly. So, weakly that Harry knew that she agreed with Ginny, he certainly did.

Ginny ignored her and continued to rage at him. It went on and on for what felt like hours until…

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She finally demanded as she finished. "What excuse do you have for yourself?"

Harry looked at her through pained eyes and shook his head. He had no right to even attempt to justify himself. Her family had been torn apart because of him. He turned and walked away.

Later that night, or more accurately early the next morning around three o'clock Harry packed his bag. He knew they would all be better without him. Harry was the reason they had been through hell. He hurt them so much, and he didn't want to hurt them anymore so he was going to leave. There was just one thing he had to do first before he left forever. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been better for everyone if he had just never been born.

Harry grabbed his rucksack and went out to the Burrow's back yard and disapparated. He reappeared outside of Andromeda Tonks' house. He stood there in the front yard just staring at the white and blue house before he stepped on to the porch. He cast an unlocking charm and opened the door.

He crept as silently as he could inside, up the stairs, and to the room at the end of the hall. Harry opened the door and stepped into the nursery. Harry walked over to the crib. He peered into the crib and looked at the sleeping baby.

Teddy looked so peaceful, like an angle. As he slept his features morphed into how he was born. His face was heart shaped like his mother, but his sandy brown hair and chocolate eyes were his father's gifts to the little boy.

He had promised himself when Remus had named him godfather that he would always be there for the little boy until he died, but it looked like he was going to break that promise. Teddy would be better off without him any way. All he did was hurt the people around him or even worse get them killed. It was like he was cursed. Haha, he scoffed to himself. Maybe that killing curse did more than just leave him with a scar and a horocrux?

"You're leaving," A female voice stated from behind him.

"I…" Harry started as he turned to face the little boy's grandmother. "Andy, I can't stay."

She nodded, she knew he had been through a lot and the war had changed him, but she was afraid for him. She saw him as he slowly slipped into depression. Andy was terrified that if he left, that without his friends watching him, he would in fact commit suicide. Andy knew that Harry needed a reason to go on, "You can't stay, and I can't raise him."

He looked at her surprised, "But…" Harry intended to refuse, after all Teddy would be better off without him. However, Andy cut him off.

"No buts, take Teddy with you. You'll take good care of him."She picked up the diaper bag verifying that it was packed and then handed it over. She hoped that the two boys would one day return. The young man took the baby reluctantly and left not even realizing that it was July 31st, his 18th birthday.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

Mike was sure that Teddy would have been fine with his grandmother, but he also knew that even today ten years after the fact, that the little boy was his one and only reason of being. Mike had no friends here. He didn't socialize. His main objective was to take care of Teddy, so when the child started school six years ago he needed something to keep him from going mad. He started out taking a few classes to round out what he had learned when he had gone to muggle primary school. Mike studied for two years before getting into mixed martial arts. By now after four years of study added with his instincts sharpened from a war, a war hinged on his survival, he was a formidable opponent. He had also learned meditation, an art he found that made Occlumencey much easier.

"Daddy?" Came the small boy's sleep ridden voice as he stepped out of the apartment's only bedroom. Mike looked out of the window above the sink startled to see the sun had risen.

"Morning Teddy, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Dippy eggs?" He requested referring to over easy.

"Sure thing cub," Mike often used cub as a term of endearment for the little boy. He thought it was only right considering his father was a werewolf.

Mike pulled out a few eggs and some bread for toast before starting their breakfast. "I'll get the paper," Teddy yelled already on his way to the door.

Loneliness and guilt ate away at Mike day in and out. Guilt from not being smart or fast enough to save so many of those that died. Guilt from taking Teddy away from his grandmother. Guilt from fleeing to a country with little to no magical government preventing Teddy from learning about his heritage save what Mike was able to teach him.

He was brought out of his depressed thoughts by the ten year-old tossing the paper on the table and sat in his normal chair. He did his best to hide from Teddy just how truly broken he was.

Mike set a glass of cran-apple juice in front of him shortly followed by a plate loaded with eggs, toast, tomato, and bacon. Mike took his seat across from Teddy with a cup of earl grey and some toast with jam.

"Don't forget to take your potion," Mike reminded his surrogate son. It was a potion that had taken quite some time for Mike to find. It was specially made for young metamorphi but seeing as metamorphi were rare, the potion was even more so.

Mike had lucked into it during their travels before they had settled down in Ohio. For the first several years after they left England they moved around from place to place never staying in one place longer than a week. The first few months had been some of the hardest for Harry. It was before he took up his pseudonym. Before he buried his memories of the war, and before he had adjusted to taking care of a child.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you to school." Mike hated taking him to school. It was selfish of him to want to keep Teddy with him at all times. He was his one saving grace, the one thing that made him feel better, and the only thing that kept him going, but Teddy need friends and an education. It was good for Teddy to be around others so Mike would just have to suck it up.

"M'k," Teddy said as he dashed into his room to grab his book bag."Can I ride the bus home?" he asked. As Mike hesitated, Teddy jumped in, "Please, Justin and Zack both ride the bus and… and…"

Mike waved his hand to cut off his explanation of why he wanted to ride the bus, "You can ride the bus IF you come straight home. No stopping anyplace, no goofing around, no…"

"Okay I get it I'll come straight home, promise. Jeezz you're so paranoid." And he had reason to be, Mike thought. After all you're not really paranoid if they really are out to get you, but Teddy didn't know about any of that. Another reason to feel guilty Mike thought disgusted with himself. He had always hated it when people kept things from him and here he was doing the same thing to Teddy and he despised himself for it.

After Mike dropped Teddy at the primary school he went to the dojo to practice fighting. Hopefully he would be able to work out some of his ever growing frustration.

"Hey Izzy" Mike greeted the receptionist.

"Hey Mike," she giggled. He knew she had a crush on him. Mike wasn't oblivious he knew about the looks he attracted, and while he hadn't been in a relationship since Ginny Weasley that didn't mean that he was celibate. Though he was careful to make sure that none of the women he had been with had any contact with Teddy.

Mike quickly did a warm up before sparing with one of the other instructors. He was dripping with sweat by the time eleven o'clock rolled around. He taught 2 to 3 year olds every morning at 11. It was super basic and more of keeping them occupied while their mother's gossiped than anything else.

During practice his thoughts drifted off to the disappearances that had been occurring around the local bakery shop. He had been struggling with himself for days. Part of him wanted to find out what was going on and stop it, this he supposed was his 'saving people thing'. The other part wanted to grab Teddy and get as far away from whatever it was as possible. Running was never something he had been inclined to do until after he killed Voldemort, and he had been running ever since.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

"Come on Teddy, we'll only be a few minutes late. I bet your dad won't even notice," Justin told his friend.

"I don't know," Teddy hesitated his dad seemed to notice everything no matter how minuscule.

"We'll just stop and get some cookies; we can even eat them on the way."

"Yea, okay" Teddy agreed reluctantly biting his lower lip.

They joked around the whole way there. Got their snacks, and then Zack told them he knew a short cut. As they walked through an alley Justin fell back behind the other boys.

Suddenly he let out a bone chilling scream. A second later he was silenced forever by the crack that broke his neck killing him instantly.

"No," Teddy whispered horrified as he backed away. Then just as quickly a transparent middle aged man with a pot belly and an evil face reached out and grabbed Zack and snapped his neck as well.

"No," Ghosts weren't supposed to kill people. The ghost grabbed him its cold clammy fingers wrapping around his jaw bone. He was unable to think, frozen with fear.

Then there was a very loud bang and Teddy fell to the ground and the ghost disappeared.

"You okay kid," asked the gruff voice of a man.

**a/n: **So what do you think should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is the people who have come alive. Howard Thurman

You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose; oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Running Away**

**Chapter 2**

_Generals gather in their masses_

_Just like witches at black masses_

_Evil minds that plot destruction_

_Sorcerers of death's construction_

_In the fields the bodies burning_

_As the war machine keeps turning_

_Poisoning their brainwashed minds, oh lord yeah!_

_Politicians hide themselves away_

_They only started the war_

_Why should they go out to fight?_

_They leave that roll to the poor_

_Time will tell on their power minds_

_Making war just for fun_

_Treating people just like pawns in chess_

_Wait 'till their judgment day comes, yeah!_

_Now in darkness, world stops turning_

_Ashes were the bodies burning_

_No more war pigs of the power_

_Hand of god has struck the hour_

_Day of judgment, god is calling_

_On their knees, the war pigs crawling_

_Begging mercy for—_

_War Pigs- Black Sabbath_

"Hey," Dean Winchester complained as his brother shut off his music.

"I think I found a case," Sam said ignoring his brother's protest. He wouldn't say he hated the music, but it did annoy him to repeatedly listen to the same five cassettes, yes cassettes, again and again.

Dean huffed in his seat.

"Niles, Ohio, only about ninety miles from here. There have been a few disappearances the only thing they have in common is this bakery." Sam explained.

"Fine we'll check it out." They had finished a hunt a few days ago, where what they thought had been a spirit was actually a story that came alive. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for these goons with a website. Dean began to hum the song and turned the music up causing Sam to groan. This is why he hated traveling with his brother.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

"Listen I already told 'em, those other cops, that I donno nothin' about any disappearances," The portly balding man that smelled sickeningly like a freshly baked cookie that decided to smoke a cigar.

"Yea, well everyone that's disappeared has a connection to this bakery." Dean said annoyed that the man wasn't helping them figure out the case.

Sam sent Dean a look telling him to shut up, "look we're not accusing _you_ of anything-" He was cut off by terrifying scream.

Instinctively Dean and Sam both reached for their guns. "Stay here," they barked at the bakery proprietor.

They ran out to the alley. They saw the ghost lift a kid and grab his neck. Dean shot a salt round hitting his target. "You okay kid?" The kid didn't answer so he looked to his brother to do his sympathetic girly shit.

"Hey, it's okay you're safe now." Sam said like he was talking to a frightened animal. But the kid just sat there all pale and shaky and kept saying 'no'. Dean looked around and found that the kid hadn't been alone when he was attacked. There were two bodies' they looked like they had been the same age as the one they saved.

"Why don't you tell us where you live? We'll take you home to your folks?" Dean suggested knowing that the sooner they got the kid out of there the better. The kid seamed to snap out of it. He gave them an address as Sam picked him up because he seemed too shaky to walk.

They got out of the car Dean carrying the kid this time as they went up the stairs to the apartment. Sam had barley knocked on the door when it flew open revealing a man with wide concerned green eyes and looked about ready to have a panic attack.

He grabbed the kid from Dean and fired out questions startling the brothers with his accent, "Teddy! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Stopped… at… bakery," the kid said in between sniffles. The man opened his mouth then shut it shaking his head, like he had thought it better not to say whatever it was and just let the kid, Teddy, continue. "Ghost, attacked, Justin n Zack dead."

"Oh cub! Are you okay?" the man asked again, this time Teddy nodded. "Why did you stop at the bakery? I told you to come straight home. Merlin, this is why you need to listen to me. You know better. What if that ghost had hurt you?" He shook his head again, before putting the little boy down. "I know you're upset about Zack and Justin, but I need you to go to your room so I can figure out our next move."

Dean and Sam stood there staring at the man in surprise. He wasn't surprised by the announcement of a ghost didn't question the kid more about it just took it for what it was.

Finally Mike turned to look at the men that had brought Teddy home. One was maybe a half inch taller than him with dark blonde hair and green eyes and the other was incredibly tall with brown hair and eyes. Both were in shape and looked like they had been in more than a few fights. Their eyes were the eyes of soldiers. "My name is Mike Williams and I want to thank you for bringing my son home."

"Um yeah, I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." The tall one introduced them seeming uncertain for some reason which became obvious when the other one, Dean, opened his mouth.

"You believe him?" at Mike's raised eyebrow he explained, "About the ghost."

Mike looked at them, he thought they knew about the supernatural world. They looked like hunters, they weren't magical but there was something about them. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah but most people…" Dean trailed off.

"I'm not most people." Mike replied as he walked over to a large cabinet. He opened it revealing many books. He skimmed the titles; at last he pulled one, 'So You Have a Ghost Problem, by Eric Goughling.'

**a/n:** Okay here's chapter two what do you think?

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and signed up for alerts or put the story on their favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is the people who have come alive. Howard Thurman

You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose; oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

**Running Away**

_I can't remember Anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel the scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up I can not see_

_That there is not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please God, wake me_

_One- Metallica_

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed. "You're a hunter?" He couldn't believe this. They saved some kid from getting wasted by a ghost, and the kid's dad turns out to be a hunter. Why didn't the guy take care of the ghost already?

"Not exactly," Mike replied. His mind was made up he would handle the ghost that nearly killed Teddy, and then they would leave. He shouldn't have just sat around so long when he knew that people were getting hurt; what had he been thinking? He should have known that it would have wound up with Teddy getting hurt. It always ended with someone he loved getting hurt or worse. But now, Now they couldn't stay regardless.

Hunters were dangerous. Muggles set on destroying anything magical they got their hands on. All of them were out for revenge, out for blood. Wizards told whispered stories about hunters. Mike learned about them after he left. It seems to him that these hunters were treated worldwide as if they held the same taboo that Voldemort had in the UK. Mike couldn't risk them finding out about Teddy or himself for that matter.

"But you know about the supernatural?" Sam asked with a pensive look. How much did this guy know? How had he found out about the truth, and why hadn't the guy done anything about the ghost right down the street?

Mike chuckled darkly, "More than I wanted to know." Finally finding the page he wanted in the old book. One that told how to expel a ghost with minimal magic, after all he didn't want two hunters after him; it was bad enough having an entire society searching for him without adding muggles that wanted to kill him for simply having magic.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

They were in Japan Teddy was just eight months old and they had been on the run for six months now. Harry had used muggle hair dye to lighten the color of his hair and contacts so he didn't have to wear glasses anymore. He was sitting in a wizarding café with Teddy on his lap. He couldn't be in muggle public because of how often Teddy changed his hair color. It was bad enough when surrounded by magic but in the muggle world, well it would bring unwanted attention.

"Shh," Harry cooed at Teddy, bouncing him in his lap s he ruffled through the diaper bag for a bottle.

"I heard she was killed by a hunter," Harry over heard some old bitty say to her friend. Thanks to a translation spell he found he was able to understand what people around him were saying. It didn't translate what he said, just what he heard. It was supposed to be a learning tool. It helped you learn new languages.

Harry cocked his head to the side. He had never heard of hunters before. What were they? "Hunters?" He questioned the older woman with a single word in Japanese.

"You haven't heard of them?" She inquired. He shook his head so she continued, "They are muggles who track down anything magical that they can. Horrible and extremely dangerous. Luckily they don't know about wizards when they come across us they think it's a witch."

"A witch?" Harry asked wondering why these hunters would care about gender.

The woman chuckled, "Some muggles make deals with demons so that they can have magic."

Harry blinked and shook his head, "demons exist?" How could he not know about something like this? Why didn't Horgwarts teach them about hunters and demons?

"Oh my yes, disgusting things, they prey on souls. Best stay as far away from as you can dearie." With that she turned back to her friend leaving a slightly confused Harry to his thoughts.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

Ten months on the run and Harry was finally getting the hang of taking care of Teddy by himself. He no longer freaked out when Teddy cried. He wasn't so easily frustrated and best of all Teddy slept through the night. Well, the nights that Harry remembered to silence himself so that his own nightmares didn't startle the babe from his sleep.

Currently they were in southern Italy in a small wizarding community called Chapella (**a/n:** made it up just now). It was a beautiful town; it had less than 5,000 residents. It sat on the water front. Harry and Teddy had so much fun going to the beach. It was a first for both. It was because of this shared first that Harry realized that he might get to enjoy all the things he missed out on as child by making sure that Teddy got to experience them, and he could share in that joy.

On their way back to the hotel they were staying at, they stopped at a local market to pick up a few things for dinner and a paper. After they reached the hotel Harry put Teddy on the floor with his toys and started working on diner for the two of them. Once Harry had Teddy fed and bathed and in bed he picked up the paper. He barely looked at the front page before dropping it on the floor.

His face took up three quarters of the front page. Harry looked back at it reading the headline "Have you seen the Boy Who Lived?" He picked it up after taking a couple deep breathes and began to read, " Harry Potter the defeater of Voldemort has been missing for nearly a year now and the British Wizarding Ministry has stated that they are now confident that Potter is no longer in the UK and have decided to broaden the search for their boy hero. They are asking for cooperation from all wizarding communities in helping look for the young man…"

Harry stopped there. He didn't want to know anymore. He knew now that the wizarding world is not someplace he can hide. But how can he hide in the muggle world with Teddy and his ability especially since he hadn't gained control of it yet?

**a/n: **Merry Christmas everyone! I know it's short, but I plan to update within the week. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is the people who have come alive. Howard Thurman

You can pick your friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friends nose; oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural.

_Well I can't stand to look at you now_

_This revelation's out of my hands_

_Still I can't bear the thought of you now_

_This complication's leaving me scared_

_Stay when you think you want me_

_Pray when you need advice_

_Hey keep your sickness off me_

_Trying to get through_

_Seether- Country Song_

Mike looked at the two hunters in front of him. He knew he had to go talk to Teddy and then take care of the ghost, but he didn't want to leave Teddy alone after what happened to his friends. Mike knew all too well how painful it was to lose someone you cared about especially if you saw it happen. It would just keep replaying in your mind until you were ready to scream. And then, there were the what if's. How many times had he wondered what would have happened if he had taken the cup when Cedric offered it instead of insisting that they both take it? What if he had listened to Hermione before rushing to the ministry in fifth year? What if he had really tried to learn Occlumencey from Snape. Of course this wasn't about him. No it was about Teddy. Everything was about Teddy now.

The big question was what to do about these hunters. They looked far too curious for Mike's liking. As if to prove his point the tall one, Sam, asked a question, "How did you find out about the supernatural?"

Mike looked at them. He really didn't want anything to do with them it was dangerous and he just wanted Teddy to grow-up safe and loved. However it looked like the universe had a different idea. "A half giant broke down the front door and told me. Know if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with Teddy." Mike couldn't help the half smile at the thought of Hagrid. It had been so long since he'd seen his old friend, but the night he found out he was a wizard was still one of his happiest memories.

At that Mike left the two confused hunters to go to the apartment's only bedroom to speak with Teddy. Mike could have easily afforded a much fancier apartment with the Potter family's resources, but he didn't want to take the chance of someone trying to follow a money trail. Besides he'd had much worse living arrangements.

After opening the door Mike took a moment to study Teddy. He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red rimmed and his face was puffy, but currently he was starring at the ceiling with a blank look. His clothes were disheveled and he was dirty. Mike stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hey cub," he said gently. "I know this is tough. Losing people you care about is…" Mike trailed off. He wasn't good at talking about feelings. Hermione would be so much better at this. She always had some words of wisdom. But, thinking back he could only remember being angry when people tried to make him feel better, because there was no feeling better. Your world crashed around you like broken glass and you were the only one still standing no matter how broken or bleeding you were. Wanting to be with them so bad.

"What do you know about it?" Teddy asked harshly. Mike looked at him closely recognizing the anger in his voice. His walls went up. He knew anything that Teddy said know was because he was in pain. That he would probably regret it later. "You don't have any friends! Just me. That' why you don't ever let me go anywhere or do anything! Because you can't stand to be alone, and I'm the only one that is near you. You don't know anything." Somewhere in the middle of his yelling Teddy got up and got right into Mikes face.

"Teddy," Mike said sadly. "We have a lot to talk about." It was time. He had wanted to keep his pain to himself. To protect Teddy from how hurtful the world is, but the world had hurt him anyway. "But I need to go take care of the ghost. Do you want me to get someone to stay with you? Or do you want to be by yourself? I will ward the place so nothing can get in," _or_ _out_ Mike thought. He didn't want Teddy trying to leave while he was upset. "Then I'll come right back and we can talk. I'll tell you all the things I should have before. Then you can pick where we move next."

"We're moving again?" Teddy shouted tossing his hands into the air. "Why can't we just stay?" He was nearly pleading now.

"We'll talk when I get back." Mike said again dreading it. Who knew how Teddy was going to look at him after that. "Do you want me to have someone come stay with you?

"No," Teddy said before flopping down on the bed face down.

**Banana/banana/banana/banana/banana**

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sam asked as soon as the door shut.

"Who the Hell knows," Dean shrugged. "Never seen a giant; well, except for you."

"haha," Sam laughed sarcastically. "Why didn't he investigate the Bakery if he knows about the supernatural?"

"Maybe he just knows it's out there. Maybe he's not cut out for hunting." Dean suggested while eyeing the door. Just then they heard the kid yell…

"You don't have any friends!" They could tell the kid was still yelling, but they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Sounds like you," Sam mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, "You bang girls, you have me, but you don't really have friends you push everyone else away."

"Hunting isn't exactly a friendly business Sam," Dean grumbled.

Just then Mike came out and looked at the duo. "Are we going to go take care o this bastard or not?"

"You want to come?" Sam asked surprised.

"I need to know it's been taken care of and this is the best way."

Dean looked at the kid's door, "You want to wait for his mom to get home?"

Mike snorted, "We'd be waiting a long time." He said with a sad smile. "She died when he was a baby. He'll be fine. Teddy's stayed home alone before. Besides the neighbor will look in on him." Mike lied about the neighbor, but the wards would make sure he was fine.

**A/N: **Okay I have been tossing a few ideas around my head and have a few questions for you guys. First do you want Harry and Teddy to go on the road with Sam and Dean? Or should they meet up again in a different town on a different case a few times? Next question is about relationships. I'm leaning towards Dean/Ginny, Harry/Hermione, Sam/Jo, and Ron Lavender. What do you think would you prefer different ships? Let me know.


End file.
